1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hockey goal frames and particularly to a goal sufficiently flexible to collapse on impact and then return to its upright position.
2. Related Art
Rigid goal frames can cause player injuries when run into or when a player is pushed into them. Further, when a goal is knocked off its stanchions, it causes delays of the game and possible penalties.
Two early patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,449,708 and 2,525,304, illustrate yieldable goal frames employing spring members, as does U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,120.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,708 has coil springs wrapped around rigid articulated post sections, the springs being designed to return the sections to a vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,304 uses springs and fluid filled cylinders to restore the posts to a vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,120 has a plurality of resilient helical springs positioned between a number of frame members to restore the deformed goal to its original position.
Each of the above discussed devices have solid upright frames which while buckling or pivoting, themselves remain solid and do not flex when hit.